Healthcare practitioners may review medical exam results stored in information systems such as hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), cardiovascular information systems (CVIS, etc., and storage systems such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored can include patient medication orders, medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The healthcare practitioners may obtain the information from information systems included in the healthcare environment, such as hospitals or clinics, in which the practitioner practices (e.g., local information systems) or from information systems included in other healthcare environment(s) (e.g., foreign or remote information system(s)).